1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method of the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device that serves as a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices, and plasma display panels (PDPs) are increasingly used. Among these FPDs, the organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display devices have a fast response speed and are driven with low power consumption.